


find a place to feel good

by hullomoon



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Divergent, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22040779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hullomoon/pseuds/hullomoon
Summary: Stevie likes to keep to herself, but somehow the Roses got through.
Relationships: Stevie Budd & the Roses
Comments: 14
Kudos: 32





	find a place to feel good

**Author's Note:**

> This story came about during a discussion I had with friends back in September. I had started writing it then but never got around to finishing it. When going back through my WIPs I decided I would make this the first fic I publish in the new year. Since I didn't want to delete what I already had and based on what we know from the trailers, this is probably going to be canon divergent in like a week.
> 
> Title of the fic comes from Treat People with Kindness by Harry Styles

Stevie knew the Roses, they had been living in the motel for years. David was her best friend, she worked with Johnny, but she had never really seen how they acted when they were planning an event as big as a wedding. 

The planning started out small, just David and Patrick making the decisions. Stevie ended up hearing about it all the time between hanging out with Patrick at the apothecary and her meet-ups with David. It was interesting to see how the planning was going from the different perspectives, Patrick would be on his laptop filling out the budget, looking up potential places or ideas all the while telling Stevie about the plans that had been put in place a wide smile on his face. David told Stevie his ideas while filling out his journal, drawing sketches and making a little mood board, head bent down and a smile on his face.

Once Alexis returned from the Galapagos the planning became more intense, not only because the wedding date was getting closer, but because she became the mediator when planning got heated between David and Alexis. While she wasn’t as close to Alexis as she was David, sometimes Alexis stopped to talk. It started by talking about work or Ted, but it quickly ended up about the wedding. Stevie didn't particularly always enjoy being the sounding board but she could understand that Alexis felt a bit left out since she was gone for so long. Eventually, Stevie made Alexis and David talk it out, after an hour, tears were shed and hugs exchanged. 

\---

Stevie enjoyed the quiet moments she could find at the motel. They were few and far between as she and Johnny were continuing their improvements on the motel and trying to keep up with David and her duties as best person.

She heard the door open and looked up to see it was David. He quickly sidled up to the front desk placing his hands flat on the desk.

“Do you have any plans tonight?” 

“Well as you know I’m a busy woman so let me just check my schedule and see if I can pencil you in.”

“It’s an important wedding meeting so if you can’t make it let me know so we can reschedule.”

“Or you could just give me the highlights tomorrow.”

David looked at her with an earnestness she didn’t see often, “We’d really like it if you came.”

“Alright, I’ll be there.”

David smiled and then turned around to leave. 

\---

Stevie walked up the stairs to Patrick and David’s apartment and she could already hear the muffled sounds of the Roses by the time she got to the door. It sounded like it was mostly excited noises, but past experience showed that it could quickly turn into a squabble.

She gave a quick knock on the door before opening it and entering. Moira and Johnny were sitting on the couch, David and Alexis were laying on the bed surrounded by magazines and loose sheets of paper with an easel holding up what looked to be a mood board next to it. Patrick was in the kitchen rummaging through the cupboards. Once the door shut behind her everyone in the apartment turned towards her.

“Oh, Stevie explain to David that we simply have to have candles as part of the centerpieces,” Moira said.

“I’m not having a fire hazard, I don’t care if it ruins the ambiance,” David said, getting up from the bed and heading towards Moira.

Before Stevie could respond, Patrick came up from behind her and handed her a glass of wine. “This has been the latest discussion. You missed the one about how the tables should be arranged,” Patrick whispered.

Stevie took a sip from the glass and sat down in a chair. She let the conversation flow around her, unsure if she should add her input. It had been a while since she was able to just feel comfortable sitting in a room, the fact that she would reach that place with the Roses was something she wouldn't have imagined when they first got here. 

"What do you think Stevie?"

She looked up to see Johnny looking towards her. 

"Mmm, what?"

"We were just talking about if we should do the family photos before the ceremony."

Stevie cleared her throat, "Uh, I'm only in the wedding party, so I don't think my opinions on when the families take their pictures is important."

Once Stevie finished her sentence she noticed it was quiet and everyone was staring at her. 

Johnny reached over and placed his hand on her knee, "Stevie, sweetheart, you know you're family right?"

Stevie felt flustered. For the longest time, her great aunt was the only person she considered family. As she got to know the Roses she wondered if this was what being a family was like, but she wasn't for sure if the Roses viewed it the same way and she didn't really want to make herself emotionally vulnerable by asking. 

"I didn't want to make any assumptions…," Stevie started. 

“We’ve had you over for dinners and we’ve invited you over all the time. I thought you knew it was because you were family?,” David said, furrowing his eyebrows together slightly.

“I-I didn’t know…I really don’t have the best example of how a family operates so this is all something I really haven’t experienced.” Stevie sat her glass down on the coffee table. She felt overwhelmed and wanted to curl up for a bit to process it all.

Moira placed her hand on Stevie’s other knee. “We might not always be the best at expressing our familial affections and if that has caused you some confusion let me make it clear. _You_ are family, Stevie.” 

Stevie felt tears start to build up and began rapidly blinking her eyes to prevent them from spilling out. Before she could discreetly wipe them away she felt arms awkwardly trying to wrap around her shoulders, partially impeded by the back of the chair. She turned her head to see Alexis behind her and from the corner of her eyes, she saw David and Patrick coming over.

Before they could come over Stevie started waving her hands, and everyone moved back allowing her some space.

Stevie took a breath before she spoke, “Um, this is a lot right now, so if we could just go back to how everything was five minutes ago that would be appreciated.”

Slowly everyone went back to what they were doing. David headed to the kitchen to help Patrick with dinner, Alexis flitted back and forth between there and the bed, moving the magazines to the coffee table so she could talk to Moira, Johnny interjecting every now and then. 

The conversation at dinner was light, but she occasionally noticed the glances towards her and the soft smiles that followed. As Stevie looked around she picked up her glass, smiling as she took a sip. If she was going to be a part of any family she was grateful to be included in this one. 

\---

The ceremony had gone smoothly and if anyone mentioned Stevie had cried when David and Patrick exchanged their vows she would have called them a liar, even though there was a video that would say otherwise. 

Now, at the reception, she could sit back and relax while nursing her drink. 

"Stevie come over her for a second."

She turned towards the voice to see Johnny waving her over. Walking towards him she noticed that he was talking to someone, judging by the button up and smile it was probably a Brewer. When she got close enough Johnny threw his arm around her giving her shoulder a light pat. 

"Tom, this is Stevie, my daughter. Stevie, this is Tom one of Patrick's uncles, and I think he can help us with some of the upgrades to the motel."

Stevie shook Tom’s hand, still processing what Johnny said. The Roses had made it their goal it seemed in the last few weeks to make it more obvious when they included Stevie in their family activities, but this was the first time that one of them had outright claimed her as such. A warm feeling spread through Stevie and she realized how nice it was to be acknowledged as someone’s daughter as if it was a positive thing. It might take her a while to get used to, but with the Roses, she had all the time in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this and if you want to scream about the show with me I'm [hullomoon](https://hullomoon.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.


End file.
